Always a Bigger Fish
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: Kaiju are warping in on different planets, throwing the clone wars off of its tracks! Follow different characters as they fight for survival in a changing world.


Fire lit up the horizon and the night sky, a lake was illuminated by the blaze. It cast a sinister glow in the distance. Whatever remained of the CIS base was long gone, as the flames spread. The frame of a rampaging monster was the only thing anyone could've seen in the inferno. It seemed to be in a rage brought on by confusion. Any ships left were in full retreat, seeing as any that had fired on the monster were blasted into oblivion in a great, blue flash. The monster was near invincible, even to the CIS artillery. Once the last of the forces had scattered, the monster ceded its attack. Albeit, the great beast was still on its guard. Once it was sure that the coast was clear, it started to depart.

Godzilla knew that this planet he was on wasn't Earth. It looked like the Earth, but this place seemed too alien to him. Even the inhabitants were different; that and they were a bit more resilient than most of the battles he'd seen on Earth. Even if it was an uncanny Earth, it was close enough to the real thing that Godzilla didn't care. He abandoned the flaming surface, and dove into the closest lake.

Shortly after Godzilla's departure, the scene had been cleared, and the CIS returned to salvage what was left of their base. Overhead the Invisible Hand was preparing to land and once it had done so, General Grievous exited. He was greeted by a disappointing sight: a trash heap of scrap metal, dismantled droids, and crashed ships, all covered in ash; anything else was on fire. The CIS had fought hard to take that part of Naboo, and now their base lay in rubble. He wouldn't be surprised if the armory wasn't attacked next. After hearing the reports of what went down, he could scarcely believe what had happened, Monsters like that don't just appear and disappear in the blink of an eye. Still, it did happen. Now Grievous would have to find a way to exterminate the damned thing. He walked further into the wreckage, looking to see if anything important had survived. He didn't come back empty handed.

"Stay back! Don't come near me!" A girl behind him warned. He turned himself to face the speaker. She was a young woman with long, unkempt, black hair that obscured most of her eyes. Her skin was a nice, mocha color. She appeared to be mulatto, if she was indeed a human. She wore a gray jumpsuit, and in her hand she conjured up a ball of pure plasma. "Who are you?!"

"Put down the weapon, child." Grievous ordered. He could see the kid was fearful and unsure. To his surprise, she obeyed and extinguished her plasma ball; she was still wary, but he couldn't blame her for that.

"Good." he murmured to himself, "Are you a force user?"

"What? J-just- Identify yourself!" she blurted out, as panicked as before. As she yelled, she lit her hand up with the blue plasma again. Grievous stepped back a ways; this kid was going to be a tricky customer.

"I am here to escort you out of my base." Grievous informed her curtly. She didn't seem that satisfied, and remained all the more confused.

"No, no, no… Just- I uh." she babbled, "Are you here to bring me back to headquarters?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing of the sort here, not anymore. Does that satisfy you?" He answered. Apparently this did satisfy her, as she extinguished the plasma for the second time. She rubbed her temples anxiously and shook her head.

"Oh no, I must have been teleported too. Just great. That's just great. Stupid, stupid stupid…" she grumbled to herself in a shaky voice.

"Teleported too? Along with the creature." Grievous asked.

"I don't know, I guess. Sure." She mumbled, still unsure of her answer.

"Well which is it? Do you even remember where you were beforehand?" he questioned, slightly more interested in what she had to say.

"Uh… Yes. I dunno about where I was, though. Me and my sister were on Earth… In a, uh… place… Then we were attacked by something. I don't know, my sister- she can tell you, she's uh… She's…" The girl began rubbing her temples trying to muster up all the thinking power she could. This kid must've been hit on the head, or just plain dim. Grievous figured the latter, seeing a lack of cranial injuries. He brought his wrist to his mouth, and whispered a command into his communicator. Medical droids were seldom needed in the CIS ranks, but this would be one of those rare occasions where they'd be useful.

"And you aren't a force user?" he asked again. She hung her head low and stared right at the ground, in deep thought.

"I ain't never heard of 'em." she replied, "but, mister, I don't know even know where I am, can you, like, help me?"

"I've already got you taken care of for now." he informed her in a callous manner.

"But what about Dahlia? That's my sister; I'm Delilah..." She added.

"If she shows up," he answered, "Then we'll deal with her accordingly. Now you come with me, and tell me everything you can about what happened here."

"Okay." Delilah agreed. She followed Grievous with compliance, "So have you guys ever seen Godzilla before?"

"Never." He answered, now intent that Delilah must've been a stranger to this part of the galaxy. "How do you deal with them on whatever back water planet you come from?"

"Oh, you don't. There's only one of him, and he's pretty much invincible. I wouldn't fight him myself." She replied.

"You wouldn't fight it yourself? That goes without saying, child." he informed her curtly.

"No, you don't get it. I can fight all kinds of Daikaiju, just like him." She eagerly answered, hoping to impress him.

"What?"

"Wait. Does 'force user' mean shape shifter? Cause if that's the case then I guess I'm a force user." Delilah speculated. Grievous paused, and turned to face Delilah.

"Shape shifter? What kind of shape shifter can take the form of something big enough to fight off that thing?" he demanded, "Tell me what exactly you are."

"I'm a Shape Shifter Daikaiju. There's only a few of us. We're just a mashed-up stew of different monsters packed into one. And we fight other monsters a lot. That's all, really; I only do what I'm told. No one ever tells me anything." explained Delilah. Grievous narrowed his gaze, and looked Delilah in the eyes.

"Whatever you are, you're coming with me." he declared. Delilah glanced around, searching for a glimpse of anything familiar. The very next instant, she began following Grievous once more, without complaint.

Master Obi-wan placed his hologram on the ground, and promptly activated it. A translucent image of master Yoda greeted him, as did the masters to his immediate right and left. Kenobi stepped back and folded his arms, thinking of how to best explain what he just saw.

"A problem in your mission, there is?" inquired Yoda.

"Yes and no." he pointed out, "My mission was derailed as soon as I arrived, but our long term goal of destroying the Separatist's stronghold has been accomplished, to say the least."

"How so?" asked Mace Windu.

"A very large creature not native to Naboo was already there, rampaging about the compound. The entire lake area has been razed." Kenobi informed them.

"What kind of creature was this exactly?"

"I've no idea. Never seen one like it before. It had to be at least three-hundred feet tall. Very girth-y, reptilian, prickly. It had a very unique ability, it was scorching the separatist forces with a beam of pure radiation. The entirety of their army didn't stand a chance." Continued Obi-wan.

"Harm it, they could not? A lost, ancient species, could this be?" replied Yoda.

"It seemed to take to the water fairly well, but this thing was immensely powerful; we surely would have been able to detect it before." Obi-wan stipulated. He heard the sound of something stirring in the distance. He quickly turned his head to observe the wavy surface of a lake.

"What is it?" asked Windu.

"I thought I heard something on the lake, but there's nothing there. Whatever this thing is, it can wait. The Separatists are still the bigger issue, and once they have been dealt with we will decide what to do about it." Stated Obi-Wan.

"We'll wait to decide that in tomorrow's meeting. We'll talk to the Chancellor about sending in forces to take care of the remaining droid army." Informed Windu.

"Excellent. What shall I do now?" inquired Obi-wan.

"You will return to the city, and wait." Replied Windu.

"Just wait? Well, I'll get to it." Obi wan answered, feigning enthusiasm. He turned once more to the placid lake, looking over its surface for disturbances.

"If you're weary of whatever it is you saw, then inform the Naboo." Windu sighed, "It's their planet, and so it's up to them if they want to investigate. We don't have much jurisdiction in that regard. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Answered Kenobi. The hologram terminated. Obi wan turned away from the vast lake peered into the horizon; it'd be a lengthy hike back to the city. He was half tempted to stay at the lakefront and try to catch a better look of the leviathan. He knew Anakin would get a kick out of this; Ahsoka too, if she were still with the order.

The surface of the water broke, as the tip of the creature's nose emerged for a breath of air. As quickly as it appeared, it submerged again. Obi wan stared for a few minutes longer at the water's surface until he was sure the coast was clear. With hesitance, he began the tedious journey back to the nearest city.

"You know, Ra'in, we should really go tell Anakin how sorry we are that Ahsoka left the order." Suggested Siddhartha the Togruta, as he ran his fingers up and down the doorway. To his immediate left was his friend and fellow Jedi knight, Ra'in, a blonde, pale-skinned girl.

"Why? It doesn't have anything to do with us." Sighed Ra'in. She sat down on the floor, twirling her lightsaber in her hands. The room they were in was a large, open chamber, a penthouse located on the highest floor of one of Coruscant's highest sky-scrapers. The two knights were stationed in front of senator Stonk's bedroom. He'd been in his private quarters for a while getting dressed for who knows what. The senator seemed so on-edge as of late, and the two knights were appointed to make sure he felt secure.

"I don't know. After Lucas called Anakin a 'poor, emotional excuse for a Jedi' I think we should try and counter-act that? If that's even a word you'd use in that situation. I mean, we all miss Ahsoka, even Lucas Grayne does, I think…"

"Hey, you can use your lekku to get a sense of what the senator's doing in there." Theorized Ra'in, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his ramblings about Anakin.

"Huh? Oh, yes. That." Replied Sid, as he touched his cyan and white horns, "I wonder if he'd mind that?"

"Just do it to be sure he's still in there." Insisted Ra'in. Sid promptly leaned into the door and did what Togrutas do best. It didn't take long for him to get a reading.

"Is he there?" asked Ra'in.

"Yeah, he is." Sid responded, "There's a… Another guy in there." Sid whispered, as it dawned on him what that meant.

The door was blasted open by a large explosion. Both Jedi were knocked back into the furniture of the penthouse. From the door emerged the large frame of a Zabrak wearing a full face mask. He stepped out with a bag slumped over his large shoulders. His eye, and one arm were cybernetic.

"Aw hell, it's two kids." He grumbled to himself in a gravelly voice. Ra'in was the first to recover herself. She withdrew her lightsaber and lunged at the Zabrak. The way he avoided her precise stabs hinted that he had dealt with Jedi before. While Sid was searching the floor for his saber, Ra'in was standing her ground, and taking stabs at the assailant like a fencer. Her arm shot forth to stab at his heart, but he quickly got the upper hand as he grabbed her outstretched hand! Though she was caught in his real hand, he made little work of crushing her arm. She shrieked as he pried the lightsaber from her hand.

Sid finally got his saber off the ground and jumped at the man, hoping to slice his arm off. The man let go of Ra'in and knocked Sid upside the head. Just as quickly as he had gotten his saber out he had been beaten.

"Sid! The force!" yelled Ra'in.

"The wha-? Oh yes!" stammered Sid. He lifted up his hand to push the attacker away, but was again cut short by a kick to the chest! Before Ra'in could help Sid, she was once again seized by the large Zabrak. He ended it quickly, snapping her neck.

Sid could barely process what had just happened. He watched her limp body hit the floor; the lightsaber was being tucked away into the assailant's belt. Sid tried to get up, but the pain was too much for his light frame. The Zabrak shook his head at the scene, and then left through the window. A ship was pulled up outside waiting for him; Sid could only hear a voice urging 'Oderoen' to get in the ship. _There was still time to catch him_ , Sid thought. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat the searing pain in his stomach, and he finally collapsed.

Oderoen took off his face mask and hopped into the escape ship, causing it to rock up and down. The windshield was quickly lowered as to conceal the ship's pilot and the bounty hunter himself. He slung his goods in the back; the head and the lightsaber. His driver was a light-haired Wookie dressed in some very stylish, gray threads. He had a mechanical voice box around his neck. He pressed on the voice box as he addressed Oderoen in a mechanical voice.

"What do you think you're doing in there?"

"What?"

"You set off a grenade. That isn't how you stealthily assassinate someone." The Wookie informed him, "you should stick with being a bounty hunter."

"You know there were two Jedi in there?" countered Oderoen, "I tried to blow them up at the door, but these grenades you gave me are weak as shit. Wasn't anything I couldn't handle though; they were both young, one kid didn't even think to use his force powers on me."

"Oh. Did you kill both of them?" asked the Wookie. Oderoen took a moment to think.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure I did. There was a girl- I snapped her neck. And there was a Togruta boy- I kicked the shit outta him, I guess he bled to death." Presented Oderoen.

"You guess he bled to death? What if he isn't dead? He'll raise hell to his buddies-"

"He didn't see me." Oderoen interrupted, "I was wearing a mask, and I did the aforementioned neck-snapping with this hand." He explained as he held his robotic arm aloft, "He's gonna have trouble finding me, N'ayr."

"Well… Next time if there are Jedi in your proximity- just escape out the back." N'ayr informed him.

"Whatever, it's done so we best go pick up our bounty at that shitty bar." said Oderoen.

Dahlia sat in the corner, legs tucked underneath her and hands glued to her kneecaps. The people in this endless metropolis wouldn't so much as give her the time of day, especially since she was dressed up like an escaped convict. She settled into some random bar that she figured would have food. So far, she was having enough difficulty finding out where exactly she was. She tried talking to the bartender to get some details about this new galaxy. They weren't exactly a goldmine of information, and told her to get lost if she wasn't going to buy anything. She told them she was waiting for a friend.

Dahlia was at the end of the bar, and to her right sat an equally impatient Oderoen. He was wasted no time downing his drink, and was asking for the time almost every minute.

"That lazy bastard is gonna keep me waitin' all night!" he whispered to N'ayr next to him. Though with Oderoen's thick voice it wasn't really whispering, it was more like quiet grumbling, "He's gonna get me all drunk, and try to haggle with me." After this, N'ayr started to converse with him, but Dahlia didn't pay the loudmouth much mind.

 _God knows I could use a drink_ , she thought.

"Hey there good lookin! You got nice shoes, wanna have a relations?" Oderoen drunkenly chuckled at Dahlia.

"Not right now, man, it'd be too weird. You wouldn't want that." Dahlia answered.

"What, you got something against cyborgs?" Oderoen joked.

"No. I've never seen a cyborg before; I hold no animosity towards them, if that is what you're insinuating. Besides, if you really were adamant about having a sexual affair with me, I'd have to inform you that I'm simply not compatible. Sorry. "

"Sheesh. On second thought, you seem kinda frigid." Oderoen laughed, "Good luck with your 'incompatibility'."

A young man in a brown, hooded robe hastily walked in, and grabbed Oderoen's shoulder. Oder lazily turned to face the young man, as he took his yellow saber out and ignited it in front of Oderoen's face. The whole bar gasped, and scattered away from the three men.

"What do you want?" asked Oderoen gruffly.

"You know what I want!" yelled Sid, trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh, shit. It's you." Sighed Oderoen as N'ayr rubbed his temples in frustration, "So they got you all patched up so you could come here and get your shit kicked in again…"

"Shut up!" roared Sid, his voice more shaky than threatening. Dahlia figured she'd had enough for one evening, and figured it was time to search for Delilah again, if she was even on the same planet as she was. Everything that happened before they were teleported went by so fast, she didn't know if she'd ever find Delilah, or if any other monsters got warped in with her. As Dahlia was about to walk past Oder and Sid, Oderoen made his move. N'ayr kicked Sid in the knees, forcing him to the ground! Oderoen picked him up and tossed him into the corner- instead he hit Dahlia full force!

"Oh hell, I'm sorry Lady." Oderoen apologized. Dahlia didn't pay him any mind, as she was trying to shove Sid off.

"Let's just go, we're making a scene!" N'ayr pointed out.

A loud explosion reverberated from outside, causing the whole area to shake. From outside, thudding noised could be heard. Everyone in the bar was running around in a frenzy. Dahlia hoisted herself up along with the still dazed Sid, as the violent thudding continued outside.

"Let's go, boy!" she sternly ordered. Sid was compliant, and followed her out, as chunks of the ceiling began to fall.

Outside the bar was a spectacle to behold: a giant devil was walking down the streets, crashing into everything in its path. The purple beast had purple, crystalline spines covering its back; the same crystals were on its claws. Krystalak was rampaging just as Godzilla had; a blind fury brought on by confusion, but this time Krystalak had more things to break. Among the screaming citizens, Dahlia could make out Oderoen and N'ayr escaping, this made Sid upset. As he cried out in fury, Dahlia slung him away.

"Get everyone as far away from here as possible, don't let any of those crystals hit you. They'll need to be destroyed as soon as possible." She instructed as her body began to glow in an intense blue. She grew to the size of Krystalak, as her body took on a draconic form. She transformed into an orange dragon striped in light blue. A white helmet adorned her horned head. Krystalak didn't notice her until she bit his neck and wrestled him to the ground. Krystalak flailed about, kicking Dahlia and scraping her, but she refused to let him go. He got up once more and slashed her head with his claws. Dahlia was quick to shake it off, and once again lunge at his head, this time leaping up onto his back, using her left arm to hold him. She lit her right hand up in a ball of plasma!

Before she could strike him, the both of them fell under a barrage of lasers! Looking up, she could see ships flying all around her, firing at both of them. As more republic ships gathered, Dahlia extinguished her hand and leapt off of Krystalak, shapeshifting herself into an amorphous blob. She escaped into a sewer grate before one of the bigger ships blasted Krystalak to smithereens.

Sid had taken everyone out of the blast zone, just as he'd been ordered to. He sprinted back into the fray to find the young lady who'd pulled him out of the bar. As he turned a corner, an explosion knocked him off of his feet, and blew him into some rubble. He was covered in debris, but was too exhausted to even get up. All he saw before passing out was a maelstrom of purple crystals and dozens of republic ships littering the skies.

-END-

Author's Note: This is a revamp of a story that I did with a buddy of mine in high school. He is amerikan-viking on Deviantart and on Youtube; I credit him with the character of Oderoen. N'ayr also belongs to some one else. I had lots of fun writing it, even though the premise is very dumb, and simple. Star wars meets Godzilla has been a favorite guilty pleasure of mine for a long time (actually it's more like 'Godzilla meets anything'). As some of the more avid star wars fans may have noticed, this story doesn't match up with the canon very well, both the Star wars and Toho aspects have very little bearing with the canon of their respective universes. For the star wars stuff the story is set during the clone wars, and best fits into the canon of the Clone wars TV show from 2008, but again, not one hundred percent. With the toho stuff, I was a little less concerned with what bits of canon I wanted to follow. Let's just say that the Goji movie that fits into the story the most is Final Wars.


End file.
